Clone Legions
Clone Legions, also known as the Clone Armies and the Jedi's Clone Legions is a branch of the Republic military made up of identical clones divided into various 'generations' with odd-numbered generations always being male and even number generations always being female. Commissioned in 3131 ATC (39K.500 CE), the legions were created for the intent of having a highly trained a force to support its regular military and to serve as the Republic's answer to the Imperium's Homeworld Twenty and the Space Marines. Officially, the legions are controlled by the Galactic Senate, but unofficially, the Jedi Order is effectively in control over the clones, due in part to the fact that Jedis are, by technicalities, the Clones generals, which, as a result, their training reflects this. Clones are trained almost seemingly from birth to fight, although they are also taught every other sort of necessary skill needed to live and function in normal Republic society and have the freedom to choose rather or not they wish to join the legions, most, however, do join the legions. In said training, they have a series of orders drilled into them that are contingencies relating to a variety of possible scenarios, ranging from the arrest of the current, seating Chancellor, for whatever reason there may be, but has to be enacted by the Jedi Council with the Senate's approval (Order 65) to the arrest of all Jedi Order members due to a variety of possible scenarios, enacted by the Chancellor with the Senate's approval (Order 66), the rest, varies per order but all must have the Senate's approval, but in the event that the Senate cannot approve, due to said senate's complete destruction, then it's turned over to Joint Command. As the centuries went by, the Clones slowly started developing their own unique identities and culture, developing their own language entirely. Eventually, they came to regard themselves as entirely separate people and partitioned the Senate to allow representation in the Senate itself, which eventually did occur, with Kamino, the adopted homeworld of the entire group, having two senators, one to represent the Kaminoans and one to represent the Clones. To the Republic government, the clones are an entirely separate group of people, with the same rights as every other citizen of the Republic. However, mistrust is still a major problem within the Republic military as the regular soldiers often looks down on the Clones due to them being 'growned' instead of 'birthed' and Clones often look down on regular soldiers as being not as dedicated to the Republic as they are, or just as common, to the Jedi, which most tend to view as being extensions of their collective 'family'. History Training Organization Headquarters Administration Tactical Organization Like any well-oiled machine, the legions have a massive, but simple to understand grouping system that divides the legion into various components from highest to lowest * Legion: the clone legions equivalent of the Republic Army's Grand Army, with about 650 Legions existing with the Grand Generals officially leading the legions, usually 150 to 200 legion per Grand General, though they're often headed by a variety of lower Generals under the Grand Generals command as its' often known that the Grand Generals can and do lead specific legion personally. Typically made up of 100 corps * Corps: the clone legions equivalent of the Republic Army's Regiment, with over 65,000 corps making up the legions and often lead by a General per Corp. Typically made up of 100 Divisions * Division: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Division, with over 6.5 million divisions making up the legions and often lead by a Lieutenant General per Division. Typically made up of 100 Brigades * Brigade: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Brigade, with over 650 Million brigades making up the legions and often lead by a Major General per Brigade. Typically made up of 100 Regiments * Regiment: the clone legions equivalent of the Republic Army's Corps, with over 65 Billion regiments making up the legions and often lead by either a Brigadier General or a Colonel per Regiment. Typically made up of 100 Battalions * Battalion: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Battalion, with over 6.5 Trillion Battalions making up the legions and often lead by either a Colonel or a Lieutenant Colonel. Typically made up of 100 Companies * Company: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Company, with over 650 Trillion companies making up the legions and often lead by either a Lieutenant Colonel or a Major. Typically made up of 100 Platoons * Platoon: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Platoon, with over 6.5 Quadrillion Platoons making up the legions and often lead by either a Major or a Captain. Typically made up of 100 Sections * Section: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Sections, with over 6.5 Quintillion Sections making up the entire legion and often lead by either a Captain or a First Lieutenant. Typically made up of a 100 Squads * Squad: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Squad, with over 6.5 Quintillion Squads making up the entire legion and often lead by either a First Lieutenant or a Second Lieutenant. Typically made up of a 100 Teams * Team: the clone legions version of the Republic Army's Team, with over 6.5 Sextillion Teams making up the entire legion and usually lead by whoever happens to have the highest rank in the team. Typically made up of 5 to 15 clones Command Structure While the clone legions are officially controlled by the Senate, the Legion is defacto under Jedi leadership, which is reflected in the ranks of the legion with Jedis serving as Generals or senior officers and the clones serving as either junior officers or higher and lower enlisted ranks. At first, the Kaminoans used colors to indicate ranks for the clones they produced, largely for the benefit of the non-clones and for clones whoms' helmet interface malfunctioned, but this practice fell out of use and abandoned entirely as Jedis often encouraged individuality among the early clones, which continues to this day. As of now, Clone ranks are often indicated by a symbol on their left shoulder pad, often painted on by the clones so when they move up the ranks they can simply paint over the symbol and replace it with another. Ranks Jedi Ranks * Jedi Grand General (Jedi Council Members) * Jedi General (Jedi Masters) * Jedi Lieutenant General (Veteran Jedi Knights) * Jedi Major General (Jedi Knights) * Jedi Brigadier General (Jedi Padawans) Clone Ranks * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Master Gunnery Sergeant * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Gunnery Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private Specialized Clone Troopers As the centuries went on, the legions have developed various specialized units for a variety of situations that could occur during wartime. These clones often received extra or specialized training, with battles taking place in different environments during the Republic many different wars and thus the need for specialized gear also arose. * Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commandos: * Null-Class Advanced Recon Commandos: * Advanced Recon Force Troopers: * Biker Advanced Recon Commandos: * Clone Artillery Troopers: * Clone Cold assault Troopers: * Clone Commandos: * Clone Gunners: * Clone Jetpack Troopers * Clone Medics * Clone Riot Troopers: * Clone Scout Troopers: * Clone Shadow Troopers: * Clone Shock Troopers: * Clone Pilots: * Airborne Troopers: * HALO (High Altitude Low Orbit) Troopers: * Elite Troopers: * Recon Troopers * Urban Assault Troopers: * Close Combat Troopers: * Firestorm Troopers: * Aquatic Troopers: * Outlander Troopers: * Sniper Troopers: * SPEC OPS Troopers: * Communications Troopers: * Purge Troopers: * Ghost Squadron Troopers: Series and Generations Society and Culture Adoptive Homeworlds Clones, by nature of their creation, don't exactly have a 'homeworld' like many groups across the Galaxy, instead, clones often adopt a world to become their homeworld, which isn't unheard among the people of the galaxy, but to Clones, this aspect of their society is far more important than to other groups. However, there are cultural homeworlds that the Clones have adopted over the centuries since the creation of their legion, ranging from the birthworld of Kamino, the closet thing to a homeworld the group has, to more culturally significate like the Jedi worlds of Tython and Ossus. Kamino See Kamino An expected outcome in retrospect, as the planet is the closest to a traditional homeworld the group ever has, Kamino, or just as commonly the Birthworld, is the single most important cultural homeworld of the clones. As this is the planet where any and all future clone generations are born and the central location of the Clone Legion once it was created. Though the native Kaminoans often butt heads with the clones, they begrudgingly accept that they now have to share their homeworld with their clone creations. Tython See Tython Perhaps a result of the side effect of being lead by the Jedi and the eventually regarding the wider Jedi Order as additions of the Clones collective family, it's very apparent that the Clones would settle on Jedi worlds between active duty, retirement or civilian life. Tython was one such planet that saw the increase of Clone settlers, all of whom felt it better to settle on a world as close to the Jedi as much as possible. In fact, to the wider Legion, the ancestral homeworld of the Jedi would be regarded as the second homeworld of the clones just by virtue of its' significates to the Jedi Order itself. However, this settlement did not have some issues when the first clones settled on the planet in the mid 3100s ATC, as they and the Ziostians, who had settled on the planet since the end of the First Galactic War after losing their second homeworld of Ziost, had some disagreements and conflicts, but over the centuries since, these tensions have largely disappeared entirely, as the two communities have integrated, but still remain two different groups. However, occasionally, butting of heads do occur, but rarely does it became anything but just a minor disagreement. Ossus See Ossus Similar to Tython, Ossus also saw a rise of clone settlers over the centuries since the creation of the Clone Legions, and became the third collective homeworld of the Clone Legions by virtue of being a Jedi world. However, unlike Tython, which had been settled by Ziostians over the centuries, Ossus largely remained uninhabited until the influx of clone settlers in the mid 3100s ATC, causing little or rather existence conflict between natives and the new clone settlers as the world only had Jedi residing on it until that point in time. By the time of the Second Galactic War, the planet now host a population into the billions with clones making up the overwhelming majority. Naming Traditions Clone naming traditions is rather unique in comparison to the wider galaxy. Whereas most, if not nearly all, cultures and societies name their young once they are born, clones, usually don't, an oddity in of itself as Republic regulations and Jedi's own argument gave them all the same civil rights and privileges as any non-clone citizen of the Republic. To the clones, a name is just another extension of the person behind it, a symbol of their individuality, and thus, must earn it, and to a people who share the same face, this is a very important aspect of their culture, the earning of one's name. clones born are rarely given a name when they're born, instead of given a series of numbers until they are either given a name or choose a name for themselves. Because of this very aspect of their society, clone names tend to vary wildly, ranging from nicknames to more traditional names. But that's entirely the point, clone culture believes that one must earn their names in order to differentiate themselves from their identical brothers and or sisters, hence the use of various hairstyles and dyes and tattoos. Thus, the importance of earning a name to identify oneself as is very important to an individualistic but collectivistic culture like the one the clones had developed over the centuries of their creation. Familial Customs Family is a complicated aspect of the Clone culture, one that, for most people in the galaxy, is a different thing to truly understand. To clones, a family is the wider group, the clone legions as a whole, and somethings the Jedi Order, that's regarded as a family. Family is a collective of entire groups of people, in a manner similar to the Dracsens' collective family concept, however, there are complexity to the clones' concept of family. While family is considered a larger collective, and thus broad, kinship, on the otherhand, is much smaller and limited, and usually what most people in the galaxy would view as a family. Kinship to clones is the closest thing to a traditional family unit, which is to say a handful of individuals, but unlike the overwhelming majority of the galaxy, clone kinship is typically made up of clones who have fought alongside each other during their service, inforcing a closer bond as a result. This complexity of the concept of family is an obvious end result of a group of people all sharing the same face, voice, and DNA, which only became more and more complex as the centuries dragged on. Surnames to clones are rather pointless, as the entire is the family, so why divid it? But within a nation with millions of unique and complex societies, cultures and species, the need for a surname is something no clone can escape. So, clones rarely think about their surnames whatsoever, and often simply adopt the surname of their Jedi Generals, or in cases involving Yoda, simply using his name as a surname instead. But clones do marry other beings, and its' not uncommon for clones to adopt their spouses' surnames then keeping theirs, in fact, the overwhelming majority of clones do this, making surnames even more of an non-issue for clones. Language See Cloned Tongue Originally, the clones did not have a language unique to them. Instead, they knew only what their donor, Alexei Morrow, knew, and that being Basic, Scottish Gaelic, and Ukrainian. But over the centuries since the creation of the Legions, a language eventually emerged from the clones, a language that came from the end result of the combination of various languages from the donors that it eventually create an entirely new language dubbed Cloned Tongue. The language itself is still continuously evolving, with new words being created with each new donors but the language itself still has its basic vocabulary and grammar from its' primary merger of Scottish Gaelic and Ukranian. Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Government Category:Republic Government Entities Category:Republic Senate Category:Republic Military Units Category:Jedi Organizations Category:Ethnic groups Category:Human ethnic groups Category:Terran ethnic groups Category:Near-Human ethnic groups Category:Republic Military Category:Cloning